Flowchucks
Flowchucks are electronic glow nunchaku that utilize Flowtoys' unique flowlight light design. Up to four flowlights can be held in each nunchaku - two per stick. They are made with polycarbonate, the most durable clear plastic available. Flowlight A flowlight is a "durable and bright LED glowstick that runs on 1 AAA battery." They can run in various blinking modes for different designs while spinning. Flowlights are used not only for flowchucks, but also for Flowtoys' other products, which include flowpoi and flowstaff. Flowlights are available in several color combinations (called "elements"). Each flowlight features a combination of three different colors. Flowtoys regularly updates and refreshes the available line of Flowlights. According to Flowtoys, the "red, orange, yellow and pink LEDs tend to appear less bright than the whites, blues and greens." *'Air' - white-blue-white *'Water' - blue-white-green *'Water II' - blue-white-aqua *'Fire' - orange-red-yellow *'Spirit' - blue-purple-pink *'Love' - pink-white-pink *'Freedom' - blue-white-red *'Earth' - yellow-green-orange - currently unavailable *'Luck' - green-yellow-gold Different colored flowlights can be used within the same Flowtoy product. Reviews Jester's Review First thing i shall mention is the price. You can choose to have 2 or 3 flowlights, i chose 4, meaning price = 45 + 12 delivery + 17 customs fee = 74 pounds.. that hurt.. Pros: *They don't seem to be breaking too easily, and have survived 15ft falls (onto grass) *Damn flashy with 12 different effects. *Can get different coloured lights and change the order *Come with rechargable batteries (i got a free charger too! though using a USA 2 pin charger wasn't easy in the UK..) *Short Cord (i dont actualy like this but i know alot would, made a wheel very difficult) *Lightweight - similar to my foam ones *Easy to open and close with this reliable rubber seal thing *Don't hurt if you muck up *If you get 4 flowlights you can have 12 LEDs running at once, looks pretty nice Cons: *They will eventually break, and thats alot of money to of wasted *Batteries = one time investment (until they breaj xD) *The lights seemed to stop working for me when i threw them high into the air and didnt catch, but when i got back indoors they where fine? : \ *Hard to find a difference between some of the 12 light effects, some are useless imo. *The lights inside feel very fragile, especially when changing them around (they click into eachother 0.o). Same with battery lid+holder. *The main handle/tube has a large rubber circle on the end, one to keep the stuff in and one to connect to the cord. Its larger than the rest of the tube, so it can be hard to use, but you get used to it. *The rubber parts at end are very grippy and can cock up some tricks, though once again you kinda get used to it and i guess in some cases it does help alot. If like me you don't want to have to keep buying glowsticks every day, and you have the money they're worth it i think. Not sure how they compare with Husky Chucks though. soulwire's First Review - Pre-Redesign I tore into these chucks like a bipolar wicked step mother! On one end, I love them. On the other, I beat these things down!! (unintentionally) I got them in January, with 4 glowing inserts..and all of the inserts are slightly broken now. It's because the caps on the chucks.. they fly off while you're spinning... I know flowtoys is making a new cap..but I just spent $100 and spun these like crazy..only to see the insides fly out and smash the wall. Also, the string is tearing through the top too. But... I love them! The glowing alien tubes are super vibrant and rad (glowing...like "Neo"..I feel the air ripple when I spin them). Seriously they are bright and colorful. I might buy another pair.. maybe... but definitely only when they get the caps fixed. If you buy from these guys (with old caps), make sure you tape the caps down with packaging tape. Weightwise, they are fairly balanced - the rubber caps make wrist rolls a little different and getting used to. It has it's own feel in that regard. Overall, I still love them...It's like that kid in high school that wasn't totally with it (marbles!) but was so incredibly gifted, that noone cares the guy was nuts anyways. Cons: Caps suck! Rubber ends (where string comes in) is a little "different". Little. Yellow. Different. Pros: VIBRANT!! COOL! AWE INSPIRING! People will pee their pants (or even defecate, depending on your skill level!!) when they see it... especially if the caps fly off and the alien glow tubes come flying at their face, full speed! soulwire's Second Review - Post-Redesign Just got the new style of chucks from Flowtoys. I have to say... A+ man. I am in loooove. The caps are nice and tight. I have new "alien glow tubes" and they are thicker and brighter than ever. The chucks are slightly smaller than the first version. The alien glow tubes come with a lifetime warranty, which is pretty sweet. All of my complaints about the 1.0 have been fixed in 2.0. Spinning them is only slightly louder because the rope is tied to the chuck (the first version, they were held with this soft plastic material that was beginning to wear away after months of hardcore spinning). And the vibrance... These are my new favorite chucks. All is fixed. Of course, I still love the graphites...but uhhh...but it's going to be tough to beat something that can light up a room and leave little laser trails when you spin them (especially when taken w/digital camera). i want to see what would happen if you spun these with a fog machine..hmmm! Biggest plus is how awesome Sean (the maker of the flowchucks) is. I haven't had such service, he's awesome and always took the time out to give me advice, repair the older chucks, and help me figure these things out. Haven't had better service than with Flowtoys. A+. qwertycoder's Review In this video review, qwertycoder compares the pre-redesign Flowchucks to the post-redesign Flowchucks. VqWuiPfUslc External Links *Flowchucks product information page *Flowlight product information page *Flowtoys YouTube channel *Freestyle Forum thread Category:Nunchaku ProfilesCategory:Glow nunchaku